Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme
by Lyanea
Summary: Fic centrée sur Charlie, qui en prend encore pour son grade. Décidément, j'aime les enlèvements ! Promis, il n'y aura que quelques chapitres et ça devrait aller vite !


_**Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme**_

**François Rabelais**

Le thème de cette histoire est la révélation. L'atmosphère : plutôt sombre. Charlie a des problèmes, encore !

Disclaimer: la série Numb3rs ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à qui de droit, j'ai écrit cette fanfiction uniquement pour le plaisir et je n'en tire aucun profit financier.

_#123456789#_

**1 ****idée**

**2 amis**

**3 mots**

**1 honte**

_#123456789#_

Cela faisait des années que cela ne le tenait plus éveillé la nuit. Parfois, cela traversait brièvement les recoins sombres de sa mémoire, se rappelant à son bon souvenir, comme le fumet un peu âcre des péchés passés. Mais il avait tourné la page. Cependant, il arrivait que les gonds de vieilles portes rouillées grincent et laissent passer le croquemitaine.

C'était le cas cette nuit. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, se tournant encore et encore, cherchant inconsciemment et inutilement une position plus confortable pour fuir ce fantôme évanescent sorti des profondeurs de l'inconscient.

Un mouvement plus brusque le réveilla. Il était en sueur, malgré la fraîcheur ambiante. Les battements irréguliers de son cœur lui indiquèrent qu'il avait dû faire un cauchemar intense. Il prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, avala quelques gorgées d'eau et rectifia le désordre de ses draps. 3h30. Encore quelques heures de sommeil. Déjà, les portes s'étaient refermées et le croquemitaine soigneusement enchaîné.

_#123456789#_

Don sifflotait gaiement en préparant le café de la matinée. C'était la première tournée et pour une fois, c'était lui qui s'y collait volontairement, et il s'en réjouissait, cela lui permettait d'éviter la version si concentrée que préparait Colby que tous se demandaient si leurs dents allaient fondre en la buvant, il échappait aussi au poison édulcoré de David et au thé Tetley que Megan s'était mis en tête de leur faire aimer. Qui diable pouvait aimer boire de l'eau chaude légèrementteintée?

Pas de catastrophe, pas de kidnapping, pas d'attentat. Il était sorti du lit à une heure décente, avait eu le temps de se doucher, de se raser, de courir quelques kilomètres, de se doucher de nouveau et de venir tranquillement commencer sa journée. La douceur du ciel n'était pas encore obscurcie par une nouvelle horreur. Il se sentait l'âme à siffloter comme un gamin des rues de Charles Dickens.

Hey, boss, on dirait que quelqu'un a passé une bonne nuit!

Don sourit et tendit une tasse de café à Megan.

Hello Megan! Oui, une très bonne nuit. Moi, un vieux match et mon vieux canapé…

Une sacrée trinité, Don!

Don eut un nouveau sourire et servit à son tour le nouvel arrivant. Colby prit la tasse avec plaisir. Pour une fois que le patron se tapait la corvée du café, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Il se demandait parfois quand arriverait le moment où les gens allaient renoncer à lui demander de prendre son tour le matin, il avait beau préparer des cafés plus effroyables les uns que les autres pour les dégoûter, Don, Megan et David, invariablement, attendaient de lui, tous les quatre jours, qu'il arrivât en avance pour faire le service. Il n'arrivait jamais en avance, espérant toujours que l'un d'eux serait assez en manque de caféine pour ne pas l'attendre et aller préparer la dose nécessaire à toute une équipe. Pour une fois que ça fonctionnait…

Le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de Don. Ce dernier retint un soupir, la journée avait pourtant bien commencée.

_#123456789#_

Charlie tenta de se dégager la gorge en toussant, mais, peine perdue, le bâillon était profondément enfoncé dans sa bouche. Le conducteur de la voiture conduisait sans aucune attention pour son passager forcé, il était secoué comme un vulgaire pantin saucissonné et enfermé dans un coffre de voiture. La chaleur du pot d'échappement lui brûlait la jambe à travers le plancher. Il gémit de nouveau et essaya de se tourner pour trouver une position moins douloureuse, mais les liens étaient bien serrés, ses poignets étaient reliés à ses chevilles, ce qui le mettait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable et ô combien douloureuse pour ses muscles étirés depuis un trop long moment.

Il essayait de ne pas paniquer, de conserver une pensée rationnelle. Quelqu'un à Calsci finirait par s'inquiéter de son absence et préviendrait son frère de sa disparition. Avec un peu de chance, toute l'équipe était déjà sa recherche. Mais si la raison était son alliée, elle était parfois cruelle. Charlie se rappela la multitude de cours qu'il avait annulé à la dernière seconde pour aider le FBI, sans avertir le secrétariat. Les secrétaires étaient habituées maintenant à ses absences impromptues. Aucune d'elles n'appelleraient le FBI puisqu'elles devaient penser, il devait leur rendre justice, qu'il était parti aider son frère. Il était coincé. Il devait attendre l'heure du déjeuner, durant laquelle il avait prévu de manger avec son père, pour être sûr que quelqu'un finirait enfin par s'inquiéter pour lui.

La route devait être envahie de nids-de-poules car les amortisseurs ne cessaient de faire rebondir l'habitacle, sa tête cognait à intervalles réguliers ce qui devait être une caisse à outils. Ils devaient se trouver sur une mauvaise route du désert californien. Le conducteur devait rouler très vite depuis un moment. Ils avaient couverts au minimum une cinquantaine de kilomètres depuis qu'il avait repris conscience dans le coffre. Il n'avait pas senti le moindre arrêt, le moindre ralentissement dans la course inconnue du véhicule. Il avait seulement senti le moindre centimètre carré touché par les roues, la moindre pierre, le moindre creux, tout s'était imprimé douloureusement dans son corps, trop habitué au confort d'une vie facile pour ne pas lui faire ressentir à quel point il manquait d'exercice, à quel point ses muscles étaient mous.

Inévitablement, ses pensées retournèrent vers son agresseur. Il n'avait pas aperçu son visage et il n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il pouvait vouloir faire de lui et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec son travail pour Don. Mais lequel? Don faisait attention à ne pas le mettre en danger, pourtant, il se mouillait chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il aidait le FBI à résoudre une énigme. C'était probablement une vengeance. Ou une prise d'otage. Une seconde, son cœur palpita d'espoir. Ce ne pouvait qu'être une prise d'otage. Il y aurait rançon. Larry aiderait l'équipe et il serait retrouvé in extremis. Ou il arriverait à s'échapper tout seul. Il y avait pléthore de possibilités qui pouvaient mener vers une fin heureuse. Et une pléthore d'autres qui menaient à un carré de pierre grise dans un cimetière.

_#123456789#_

La pièce était froide. Les vitres étaient couvertes de planches clouées et un jour sali passait entre les interstices. Un gros projecteur illuminait Charlie, le forçant à conserver les paupières closes. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était assis, heures entrecoupées de hurlements pour attirer l'attention. Son kidnappeur avait quitté la pièce juste après l'avoir lié sur cette chaise et allumé le projecteur.

Le velours rougeâtre de ses paupières était constamment traversé de taches colorées, transformant son attente en rêverie hallucinogène. Cette explosion de couleurs n'était pas désagréable au final. Il avait un peu mal au cœur, ses yeux le brûlaient, mais une étrange torpeur l'avait envahi. Le kidnappeur ne l'avait pas frappé, il lui avait ôté son bâillon, lui avait permis de boire un verre d'eau, puis l'avait lié sur cette chaise sans violence. Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son visage. La douleur qui lui traversait tout le corps pendant que sa circulation se rétablissait avait été si vive qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à respirer pour éviter de s'évanouir pendant un long moment.

Il était seul. Il devait être dans une maison isolée, personne n'avait réagi à ses hurlements. Insidieusement, la pensée de la nuit qui finirait par tomber, et qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, grignotait l'espoir qu'il avait de s'en sortir sans dommage. En tournant la tête sur la gauche au maximum, il arrivait à ouvrir assez les yeux pour voir que la qualité de la lumière changeait, annonçant implacablement que la course du jour se finirait tôt ou tard. Mystérieusement, l'idée de la nuit se mélangeait en lui à l'idée que son ravisseur reviendrait et que là, les choses sérieuses commenceraient. Et c'était une chose qui l'effrayait par-dessus tout.

_#123456789#_

Le visage dévoré d'inquiétude de son père était quasiment insoutenable. Alan n'avait pas prononcé la moindre critique, mais Don arrivait à lire la condamnation de son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Don avait trop souvent utilisé son frère pour résoudre ses enquêtes, avec succès, certes, mais à quel prix? Sans même y penser, il avait entraîné Charlie de l'autre côté de l'abîme, il l'avait entraîné de ce côté mal connu du grand public, où les bassesses de l'âme humaine révèlent au grand jour la fragilité de la vie. Sans le vouloir pourtant, mais c'était un fait, il l'avait exposé à cet autre monde. Une phrase quelconque que son frère avait dite un jour à leur père pour justifier sa volonté de continuer à aider le FBI lui revint en mémoire. Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme. Charlie avait la science et la conscience. Il avait mis l'une au service de l'autre et les deux au service de tous. Et il était maintenant en danger.

Don pianotait sur son bureau, sans même sans rendre compte, d'abord l'index, puis les autres doigts, reproduisant un vieux geste de sa mère au piano lorsqu'elle avait des soucis et qu'elle cherchait une solution. Alan s'en aperçut. Il soupira. Son fils aîné ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'il ne le pensait, parfois, dans les situations de crise, quelque chose d'elle ressortait chez leurs enfants, sans que l'un d'eux n'en ait conscience. Chez Don, c'était ce petit geste machinal, improbable et inconsciente tentative de renouer un lien avec sa mère à travers les années, de retrouver une époque bénie où il pouvait grimper dans les bras aimés et se sentir choyé, rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un de plus fort s'occuper de tout.

David toussota. La tension qui régnait entre le père et le fils ne lui avait pas échappé, elle n'avait échappé à personne d'ailleurs. Colby était parti lire des dossiers au bout du service pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Megan s'était légèrement éloignée dans la même idée, mais David avait des nouvelles et il avait besoin de son chef.

Oui David?! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

_A suivre._


End file.
